1. Field
Embodiments relate to a window member and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information society has developed rapidly, various display panels, e.g., an organic light emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, an electrowetting display panel, etc., have been developed.